enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Foul Play
Foul Play is the ninth episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-first episode overall. Previous: Fit to Be Tied Next: Gus Approaching Summary Lucille finds herself in a large, dark room. She walks forward as she starts to hear whispering. The whispering increases in volume as a disembodied voice tells Lucille "You are cursed!" continually. She starts to scream and deny the voice, until she wakes up in her room inside the inn, realizing that it was a dream. Shakily, she decides to take a walk to the tavern. Upon reaching the tavern, Lucille sees blood splattered on the walls. She takes a closer look inside, only to scream at what she sees. The following morning, the Dragon Games teams and the Mystic Forest Fighters X are gathered in the tavern around a crime scene. Luke and Anastasia step forward to discover that the bodies are of Frank and Trev, who have been murdered in cold blood. Anastasia observes closely to see that they were bludgeoned to death with spears, noting that the spear marks are very similar to the spears that Mince and Tacktack carry. The goblins deny their involvement, but Joey confronts them publicly, only for Captain Burns to quiet him down. Yul notices that the cameras inside the tavern were smashed, meaning no video evidence of the murder survived. Red insists that Mince and Tacktack did it, but Angelina defends them, claiming they could have easily been framed. Anastasia then suggests that everyone take a vote on who they think did the crime, of which everyone except for the Gnitshaks accuses the Realgonians. However, order is finally restored when the Prince arrives. After surveying the scene, the Prince concludes that no logical conclusion can be drawn, as Team Realgon could have easily been framed. As such, he demands that Lucille continue the games as usual, only without Team Euland. Lucille obliges, much to the opposition of Caleb. However, B.I. insists that justice will see to it that the murderers do not win. Lucille heads to the arena to deliver the news to the audience, while the other teams prepare for their next challenge. Luke, Noah, Joey, and Winslow meet up to express their disbelief. Rando and Red call them over to a corner to speak to them, agreeing that Realgon and Gnitshak were bad news. Rando suggests that the three teams form an alliance to take out their enemies and reach the final three. Wanting Realgon to pay for their crimes, Enchino and Overland agree to join. Rando dubs the alliance "The Goblin Crushers." Soon after, the teams are called to take their places. Entering the arena, the contestants find a massive ocean in front of a large staircase leading to the skies. Lucille greets them and introduces them to their next challenge, a tag-team race. The rules entail that one partner will race the others underwater to find a key. Taking the key, they will return to the surface and pass it to their partner, who will run up the stairs and race the others across solid clouds to place their key in the gate marked with their team name. The last team to unlock their gate is eliminated, while the first team to do so wins an advantage in the next challenge, while the team to finish second to last receives a disadvantage in the next challenge. Due to having a disadvantage, Team Overland has to wait one minute before starting the race. The places are decided: Rando, Winslow, Marsha, Noah, and Mince swimming. Red, Joey, Angelina, Luke, and Tacktack running. Prior to starting, Rando gathers Winslow and Noah to tell them his plan for the challenge. He and Winslow will distract Marsha and Mince until Noah's minute is up, then they will help each other find their keys. The Prince casts a spell allowing everyone to breathe underwater, then the challenge begins. Rando, Winslow, Marsha and Mince race underwater, while Rando immediately begins flying in the face of Mince and distracting him. Winslow wraps himself around Marsha, rendering her immobile. Once the minute is up, Noah races underwater as Rando and Winslow start searching for keys. Rando finds one quickly, but sticks around to help Noah and Winslow find their's. Rando finds one and gives it to Noah, who quickly rushes to the surface. Rando finds another and gives it to Winslow, but Marsha attacks Winslow in an attempt to steal it. Rando heads to the surface behind Noah while Winslow and Marsha duel. Noah passes his key to Luke, as Luke gets a head start running up the stairs. Rando passes his key to Red, as he follows right behind Luke. Marsha manages to steal Winslow's key and race to the surface, giving it to Angelina and allowing her to continue the race. This leaves Winslow and Mince left in the water searching for the last two keys. Joey starts to worry, while Tacktack grows impatient. The two begin to fight, while Winslow and Mince find their keys at the same time. Atop the clouds, Red is knocked down by Angelina, as Luke turns around to fight her. He stalls for time, allowing Red to return. Luke throws Angelina across the clouds before continuing to race. Soon after, Winslow and Mince pass their keys to their partners, allowing Joey and Tacktack to continue the race. Using his quick speed, Luke reaches his gate and unlocks it, winning first place for Team Overland. Red hurries right behind Luke, finishing in second for Team Chinco. Angelina manages to catch up and finish in third for Team Gnitshak. This leaves Enchino and Realgon to battle for fourth. Joey and Tacktack race, knocking each other over and trying to one-up each other. Reaching the gates at the same time, the kangaroo and the goblin race to unlock their respective gate. After an intense scene, Tacktack just barely opens their gate in time and finishes in fourth for Team Realgon. Joey passes through his gate last, with him and Winslow now eliminated from the games. Noah screams in denial, but Luke calms his teammate down, telling him that it's all part of the game. Everyone returns to the regular arena, where Lucille dismisses Joey and Winslow. The two leave silently through the portal, with the entire crowd in shock and somberness. Retiring to the tavern, Mince and Tacktack ridicule Chinco and Overland, with Angelina and Marsha joining in. Rando assures his allies that Realgon will go down, as the four agree to stick together until the end. Sapphire and Nikki then enter to give Luke and Noah words of encouragement, telling the two never to give up and to keep fighting for the key. Sapphire kisses Luke on the cheek, causing Nikki to scowl. On behalf of the world, Luke and Noah agree to keep fighting to defeat Realgon. Meanwhile, Gus and Herb look on in terror as they realize Realgon will soon be eliminated with their disadvantage and an alliance against them. Hubert also points out that Team Overland has an advantage, bringing them one step closer to winning. Gus grows angry and rages, setting the castle ablaze. He then insists that he will personally fly to the Center of the Planet to make sure Team Overland does not win. Gus then proceeds to take off, leaving Herb and Hubert alone in the castle. Acknowledging the fire, Hubert remarks "I'll get the hose." before walking away. Round 3 *''Team Euland had been killed prior to the round, eliminating them from the competition'' Appearances *Lucille the Werewolf *Luke the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Mince & Tacktack *Captain Burns *Caleb *Yul the Elf *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Kilo the Rabbit *Winslow the Snake *Rando & Red *Jewel the Wallaby *Rattigan *Angelina & Marsha *Otis the Grasshopper *Sapphire *Telsa the Ferret *Ra the Shark *Nikki *The Prince *The King *The Queen *Gus the Dragon *Herb *Hubert the Goblin Trivia *This is the first episode of season two to feature the death of a recurring character. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes